


News

by me_Lyrics_GotBTS



Category: GOT7
Genre: BDSM, Bottom!Jaebum, Fluff and Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Secret Identity, Top!Jinyoung, Vampires, jjp, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_Lyrics_GotBTS/pseuds/me_Lyrics_GotBTS
Summary: Here's the requested Vampire!auThis is extremely explicit. I hope you don't hate me for this...Thank you for requesting!





	News

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeroriro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroriro/gifts).



> Here's the requested Vampire!au  
> This is extremely explicit. I hope you don't hate me for this...
> 
> Thank you for requesting!

Jaebum and Jinyoung were known as the power couple of the town. They were deeply in love, but there were some unexpected characteristics.

First of all, Jinyoung was the top. Don't let his maternal instincts fool you. He has a very dominating nature and Jaebum loved it. Second of all, Jaebum loved pain. But that was only for Jinyoung to know. His large, cold exterior made so many people think he was the dom in the relationship. They were proven wrong when they had gotten into a little fight in the local grocery store. Jaebum was kneeling in front of Jinyoung, apologies spitting out his mouth at the speed of light while Jinyoung kept scolding him. Jaebum had a look of absolute regret at that moment and everyone knew that he, in fact, was not the top nor was he the dom.

They strode through the streets, side by side. They were on their way home from the grocery store once again. Their workplaces had finally given them a break. It was almost time for their wedding anyways. You know who proposed first? Jaebum. Jinyoung was a little too stubborn to prove his immense love for the other. Jaebum had to do it for him, taking the lead in the relationship for once through their 5 years of dating.

They had planned to clean up the place for the at-home wedding. Yes, they decided to have the wedding in their backyard, as large as it was. It had the perfect atmosphere, the perfect lighting, the perfect scenery. The backyard was their first choice for the two rich boys. The garage had all the supplies for the wedding and they were extremely excited despite the stress of planning all of it.

After putting the groceries away, Jaebum assigned himself for upstairs cleaning and Jinyoung downstairs. They worked diligently and happily, listening to their favorite music through the whole thing until-*CRASH* The shattering noise alerted Jaebum. He had felt his elbow come in contact with the vase and before he could catch it, it fell over the railing and tumbled to the first floor. "Oh MY GOD!!!" Jaebum ran downstairs as fast as he could. He saw the body of his lover on the floor, the pieces of the vase scattered around him like a halo. "JINYOUNG!!!"

Instead of seeing blood rushing out of his head, the wound had healed, steam rising off the injury. Jinyoung groaned as he regained consciousness and stood up, head still spinning. "Wow." He tilted his head to the left and then to the right, stretching out the strain his neck. Jaebum heard little pops as he watched his lover stretch. "J-Jinyoung?" he practically whispered. Jinyoung turned to him, eyes locking with Jaebum's trembling ones.

"H-How? How are you still-" Jinyoung's eyes were a striking red when Jaebum finally focused on them, making him stop mid-sentence. Jinyoung knew that he had messed up. BIG TIME. He turned away and sighed knowing that there'd be a loooooooooooot of explaining to do. He rubbed the back of his neck while approaching the terrified man he called his fiance. "Jaebum...I-I..." "What are you?" Jaebum suddenly asked, the shock subsiding just for that moment.

Jinyoung sighed heavily once again, "I-I'm a vampire. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I-I just...I just couldn't. I knew that you would be so scared and I-I'd lose you. I-I didn't want to...I didn't want to lose you. I-I just-" Jaebum ran. He ran as far as he could from Jinyoung. He was overwhelmed with this new information. It was news to him. Jinyoung, of all people, was a vampire. Jaebum was in love with a vampire. A vampire was in love with him.

Jinyoung ran around the house looking for Jaebum. He was extremely worried about the other knowing how rash he could get when upset. He ran outside. He knew that there were times that Jaebum would go to the park to get from things that bothered him and clear up his mind. The bench just under the large cherry blossom tree was his favorite spot. Jinyoung was positive that he was there.

Jaebum ran a hand through his hair letting his brain process everything and the wind tickle his scalp. He took deep breaths. In reality, Jaebum wasn't actually upset. He was excited. His lover had kept a huge secret from him. Maybe it was finally his turn to show a little dominance.

As expected, Jinyoung found Jaebum under that exact tree, the sunset giving the older boy the aura of an angel. "Jaebum-hyung!" Jinyoung ran up to him and held himself back from crashing into Jaebum and kissing him right then and there. "I'm so sorry. I know you're upset, but just let me explain. I'm sorry that I kept this a secret from you. I'm sorry that-" Jinyoung was cut off with a hug and a sob. "Why did you think I'd leave you?!" He hugged Jinyoung a little tighter, the shorter responding with a sob of his own. "I'm sorry, Jaebum-hyung. I was so scared." "You're okay. I still love you. Besides-" Jaebum abruptly let go of Jinyoung. "You wanted to tell me, right?" Jinyoung brightly smiled and nodded. "Of course." Jaebum smiled just as brightly in response.

"But...I think this calls for a little punishment," Jaebum seductively whispered in Jinyoung's ear. Jinyoung smirked. "Oh? What kind of punishment?" "You'll see."

The moment they got home, Jaebum was all over Jinyoung. His mouth on the other's, tongues battling for dominance. For once, Jaebum had won. He felt the younger fall under his grasp but he caught him in time. They parted for a breath at that moment. "When did you get so good at kissing?" Jinyoung asked. "I've had a lot of practice," Jaebum retorted, Jinyoung giggling in response. Jaebum brought their lips back together into another heated kiss. Jinyoung could feel the heat course through his body and stop at his lower regions. This had completely changed Jinyoung's opinion about Jaebum.

Jaebum grabbed the back of Jinyoung's thighs, lifting him to get the latter's legs around his waist. Jinyoung didn't have the strength to carry Jaebum like this so Jaebum always carried the both of them upstairs and into their bedroom. Jaebum had already memorized how many steps it took to get them up there. He was careful to avoid the vases this time and got Jinyoung on the bed. "Goddamn. I love you so much, Jaebum," Jinyoung said when they parted once again. Jaebum smirked and secretly pressed a button. The wall next to them quickly turned, revealing quite a few obscene 'toys'. 

Jinyoung looked at Jaebum with a confused look that he could barely manage with the feeling of his erection tight in his pants. "Undress and hands on the headboard. Now." The change in demeanor had startled Jinyoung. He liked it. He did as Jaebum said and held the bars of the headboard. Jaebum slowly walked to the display and picked out a few things he hid from Jinyoung. Jinyoung was getting a little impatient with Jaebum taking his time choosing what to use. "Hyung~" Jaebum shivered at the whiney tone Jinyoung had. This was what Jaebum desired and finally got. Of course, he'd go back to being a sub after this. This was totally going to be a one-time thing.

The sight made Jaebum's mouth water. Jinyoung was beautifully laid out for him, completely pliant to whatever Jaebum wanted. Jaebum slowly took off his own shirt, revealing the toned body of the older, putting the younger's to shame. Jinyoung secretly wished for Jaebum's body but he was satisfied with the fact that he could make scream his name in pleasure just as he is.

"Close your eyes." Jinyoung did, anticipating. He felt a silk cloth cover his eyes, a chain around his wrists, and a metal bar in his mouth. This was new. Very new. "You'll just have to lie there. And do everything. I. say." Jinyoung could practically hear the smirk in Jaebum's voice. His dick throbbed at the seductive voice. He could feel a shift in the bed. Jaebum was right above him. "Don't you dare move." It was the same authoritative voice he had when speaking to his employees.

A stinging pain reached his brain and he seethed. Another drop right on his nipple and he was moaning. "It seems that you like pain too, Jinyoungie~" Jaebum knew that he hated the name but couldn't help it when he was right above him dropping hot, delicious chocolate right onto him and watching the pleasure form on his face. It excited him way too much. "I wonder what you taste like." He did. Jinyoung could feel the warm tongue lick along his ribs, licking up the chocolate. His breath hitched when he felt sucking on his nipple and little nips. "You taste sooooooo~ good Jinyoungie."

There was another slight shift. Jaebum went lower on the bed as far as Jinyoung could tell. He felt the chocolate drip onto his dick. He yelped in surprise and pleasure. It was something totally new to him that he never thought he'd enjoy. He should have Jaebum dominate more often. 

Jaebum dove right in, surprising Jinyoung. He writhed and struggled with the restraints wanting to hold Jaebum down. Jaebum sucked him slowly. He bobbed his head up and down, licking the tip just like Jinyoung liked it. Jaebum did his best with deep throating Jinyoung, knowing he wasn't too experienced with it. When he saw Jinyoung arching off the bed, he knew that he was doing it right. Jaebum smirked while still sucking Jinyoung off. He could tell that the younger was getting close so he stopped. Jinyoung almost whined at the loss of contact.

Jaebum had stretched himself all the while he was tending to Jinyoung. The younger had no knowledge of this and didn't expect Jaebum to dive right onto Jinyoung. Jinyoung groaned at the slippery, hot tightness that surrounded his cock. Jinyoung was almost at the point of insanity. He didn't like how Jaebum was teasing him so much. The cuffs were digging into his wrists as he struggled to touch Jaebum just a little bit.

Jaebum sat comfortably on Jinyoung, cock deep inside him, a moan dripping out of his mouth. Jaebum could feel the stretch from Jinyoung's girth. He loved the stinging pain. He ground down on Jinyoung, making him release a low growl. Something was awakening within Jinyoung. Something he'd never felt before.

Jaebum kept teasing Jinyoung by only grinding down on him, not letting him get any needed friction. It was when Jaebum had barely lifted himself a bit off of Jinyoung, did he break. Jaebum only heard metal snapping and the feeling of the bed beneath him. He couldn't comprehend what was happening. When his eyes finally focused on Jinyoung, he grew submissive.

The silk cloth had fallen to surround Jinyoung's neck loosely. The bar in his mouth was gone, thrown elsewhere in the dark room. Jinyoung's eyes grew a deep red, pupils dilated in lust and pleasure. He set an incredibly fast pace, slamming into Jaebum. Jaebum could only moan and shake from the impacts. His lover was hitting all the right spots at an almost alarming strength. Jinyoung was never this rough with Jaebum. He was absolutely loving it. Jaebum was soon cumming, splattering the white, thick liquid all over the both of them, but Jinyoung wasn't done.

"Did I say that you could cum?" Jinyoung growled into Jaebum's ear, sending a shiver down his spine and right to his cock. He was hard again just from that and the continuous pounding Jinyoung was doing. Jaebum was practically screaming his name. The tears rolled down his cheeks. He was in complete ecstasy. He was falling in love with this newfound Jinyoung.

Jinyoung's thrusts were getting uneven. Jaebum knew that this was a sign that he was close. Jaebum was holding onto his own dick to keep himself from cumming again by Jinyoung's wishes. If he were to cum without permission...he didn't want to even think about it. The bed was creaking loudly. "Can I cum?! P-Please! Jinyoung-ah~" Jaebum was begging for release. "I w-wanna cum~ J-Jin-ah~" Jinyoung leaned down, placing his head on the crook of Jaebum's shoulder. "At the same time, love."

After a few more thrusts, Jinyoung bit down into Jaebum's neck. The pain shot through Jaebum, making him cum. He clenched around Jinyoung making him cum deep in his ass. Blood trickled down Jaebum's shoulder when Jinyoung released him from his fangs. "Jinyoung..." Jaebum said before he fell into a deep slumber. Jinyoung eyes diverted back to their deep chocolate brown. He pulled out of Jaebum. The latter squirmed in his sleep at the feeling. Jinyoung smiled as he licked the last bit of blood that slipped from the corner of his mouth.

They were finally married, vampire-style. "Now, you're finally mine," Jinyoung whispered. He kissed the mark he left and Jaebum's lips and finally fell asleep next to him. They both laid there on their bed, dirty sheets and all, just enjoying the after-sex vibe and the comfort.

The news played on the TV the next morning. They cuddled up on the couch while watching. "Last night there was an unknown disturbance in this small town. The source is unknown but is thought to have come from the area around this house," the reporter said. On the screen was their house. "The neighbors had reported some loud crashing, screaming, and creaking. The police were asked to investigate but were unable to that they wish not to disclose." Jaebum and Jinyoung were laughing at the report. They had made the news. They'd really need to thank Jackson and Youngjae for keeping things to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dead now...


End file.
